Winx Club - Episode 405
|pe = Love & Pet |ne = A Fairy in Danger}}Mitzi's Present is the fifth episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis Chaos ensues at Love & Pet when the Wizards of the Black Circle turn the pets into monsters. With the Specialists by their side, the Winx try to turn the pets back to normal. Plot As the Winx fly around Gardenia, Bloom tries to rally the team to keep looking for the last fairy on Earth and fight the Wizards of the Black Circle. Stella almost falls asleep and crashes into a tree before flying up to the girls. Stella confesses she is sad about their fight and Bloom speaks of Earth’s lack of harmony. They realize they must gain Believix to help the people. In the pet shop, Duman sneaks under the door in the form of water. Kiko tries to clean the water up, but Duman transforms back into human form and lets the rest of the members of the Wizards in. Ogron rants on how the Winx are like insects. The wizards then use their powers to cast a spell to make them monsters when they hunger. The Specialists hang back in their apartment and Timmy brings them some Earth clothes. They realize they need to make some money to live in Gardenia and protect the Winx. They are mad and hurt that the Winx do not trust them and are hanging out with other guys. They try to become mechanics because they are good at repairing ships. The manager throws a wrench at Sky and tells him to fix a car. They realize the parts are totally different. Tecna is working on the website and they understand that someone is pulling a scam and using different names to adopt all different animals. Aisha deducts that they need to go to this address and track down the thief. Mitzi comes into the lobby and Musa comes to help her. Mitzi grabs a dog from Musa’s hand and demands that she take the pet. She hurries out of the shop as the animals start to make a fuss. The girls start to feed them and the pets turn into monsters. The girls transform and Aisha tries to use her magic to try to stun them. Their magic doesn’t work and they lead the pets away from the shop. The pets start to overwhelm them until the Winx capture them. The Wizards watch from afar and Gantlos makes them stronger. They start to fight the Winx again. Musa uses loud music to stun them and Anagan uses his magic to have them break free of the music. Bloom uses her dragon flame to try to stop them and the people on the street notice them. Stella convinces everyone that they are shooting a film. Back at the shop, Nabu uses his magic to start the car. It doesn’t work and they head out onto the street to help the Winx. The specialists arrive and distract the pets and the Winx use their convergence to give the pets food. The pets transform back to normal and the Wizards disappear. The Winx fly away to stop Mitzi’s pet and the arrive at her house. Mitzi refuses to give up her pet and drives away. Nabu uses his magic to make their car bigger and the Winx pile in. Her pet starts to turn into a monster and Brandon saves her as the Winx defeat the monster. Mitzi kisses Brandon as a thank you for saving her and Stella has a fight with him. Major Events *Ogron casts a spell on the Fairy Pets at Love & Pet. *Mitzi kisses Brandon and start developing a massive crush on him. *Brandon and Stella break up. *Tecna discovers someone is adopting many dogs which is not allowed. Debuts *Fairy Pets (monster form) Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Specialist **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Riven **Timmy **Nabu *Humans **Mitzi **Mike **Vanessa *Villains **Wizards of the Black Circle ***Ogron ***Gantlos ***Anagan ***Anagan *Animals **Kiko *Fairy Pets Spells Used *Plasma Magic Bolt - Used against the Fairy Pets. *Return to Nature - Used against the Fairy pets. *Magic Rainbow - Used against the Fairy pets. *Laser Cage - Used against the Fairy pets. *Enchanted Moon Shield - Used to defend herself. However, due to production error, the shield was not visible. *Protective Energy Field - Used to defend herself. *Plasma Shape - Used against the Fairy pets. *Sound Wave Attack - Used against the Fairy pets. *Dragon Shield - Used to protect herself and the Winx. *Displacement Spell - Used by the Winx to gather all the pet munchies from their pet shop. Songs Cinélume *Winx Are Back *Superheroes Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Scripts *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *This is the second time that Brandon and Stella break up. *The Specialists get jobs at an auto mechanics garage, but get fired in the same day as Earth vehicles are more primitive than Red Fountain ships. *In the Cinélume version, the scene where Mitzi kisses Brandon was cut. *As Stella was calming down the bystanders, a female bystander who asks if they needed any extras bears great resemblance to Stella's first love's crush, albeit with different clothing. *This episode marks the final appearance of the Winx's Enchantix transformation sequence. Mistakes *When the Winx are feeding the fairy pets, in the first scene there are eleven pets but when Musa says that something is wrong, there are only seven of them. **Aisha and Tecna are missing in the second scene. **In the first scene, Musa's right sleeve is down but in the next one, her left one is down. **The background of the Love and Pet shop changes when the Winx are feeding the pets. *When the tiger falls on Stella, her wings are missing. *When the pets recover to attack again, the hedgehog's eyes are misplaced. *The Enchanted Moon Shield is not seen when Stella defends herself from one of the fairy pets. *When Stella was flying and almost got hit by truck, you can see that she is in her Winx form, but with Enchantix wings. 405-stella-mistake.png|Stella in her Winx form but with Enchantix wings. Mistakes.png|The inital flooring with all six Winx present. Ep405Mistake(1).png|Now, it has changed into the pet pins and Tecna and Aisha are missing. Stella's_wings_are_missing.png|Stella's wings are missing Ws4ep5_mistake_-_the_hedgehog_misplaced_eyes.png|The hedgehog's misplaced eyes Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 4 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes